Love Shines through Chaos and Despair
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: [FFVI] What if Locke was never found in the World of Ruin? What romance would arise with Celes and another Returner? What thoughts would now cross Celes mind? SetzerXCeles. Now complete with a bonus epilogue. Enjoy and R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Final Fantasy VI, or the Falcon, or the World of Balance or Ruin. But with the help of my treasure hunting friend Locke, I'm going to "treasure hunt" it from under Square's noses, MWAHAHA!**

**Author's Notes: This is a fic I've been trying to formulate in my head for a long time, so I hope it's as good as I think it is. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for LockeXCeles, but Setzer is also a nice catch for Celes too. And in my opinion, he's soooo much hotter than Locke!**

**OK people, please don't flame me if this doesn't sound good, I didn't even know where to start with this, so here goes nothing! I'll be following the game's story and events, but all of the dialogue is original. I'm also altering certain events to my liking, to make the pairing actually make sense. For example: Celes is going to find the bandanna before she jumps off the cliff, and the dove is merely symbolism. Please R&R so I can know if this story is good or not. I'm starting it at the beginning of the World of Ruin, so enjoy! **

**She stood alone. A top a high cliff, she overlooked the desolate wasteland. Dying earth crumbled under her feet. She stared out blankly at the endless expansion of the abyss that was now her world. **

**"There's nothing left for me here." She said flatly. The cool breeze of the wind lifted her pale blond hair, making it blow in the desolate wasteland around her. She swore she could hear the shrieks and cries of the earth as the wind died down. She stared out at the blackened ocean beneath the summit of the cliff on which she stood.**

**"Everyone's dead…" she said aloud to herself. "Even Locke…who swore he would protect me, he's dead. I have nothing to live for anymore." She stared down at the bandanna in her thin pale hands. It was stained and soiled, you couldn't even tell what color it was anymore. Blood stained the creases of the cloth, which sent the woman even more into despair.**

**"And Cid…" she closed her eyes suppressing tears. "Cid died, living out his final days on this damned island, I should never have survived in this pathetic world." She edged her footing nearer and nearer to the ledge of the cliff, not opening her eyes for fear that she might lose her whit.**

**"Goodbye L…" her last word caught in her throat as she plummeted into the dark, polluted sea.**

**"Mmm…"**

**"Coo, coo."**

**"…Mmm…oh…"**

**"Coo, coo."**

**The woman opened her eyes. A look of shock crossed her face as she felt cool sand beneath her torso. Her sapphire blue eyes slowly focused on a small, white dove that was as pure as snow. She gasped as she sat up.**

**"How…how can I still be alive…?" she asked herself astonished. "That fall…it should've killed me, damn it I can't even kill myself successfully."**

**"Coo, coo."**

**"Shut up." The woman said flatly. She thrust her balled fist at the dove. It cooed cheerfully as it gracefully dodged the woman's punch. The woman scowled as it saw the dove fly away into the distance.**

**"Go ahead, fly away." She said bitterly, jealousy painting her voice. "Fly away from this God forsaken island and leave me here to die."**

**With that, the woman walked into a dilapidated shed at the tip of the island. She glanced over at a man's corpse with disgust, almost envying his lifeless demeanor. She sat at a table, noticing a letter beside her delicate hand. She picked it up and read it**

**Dear Celes,**

**If you're reading this letter, I'm dead. I'm praying that what I've left you will help you find your way back into this heartless world, and it's all that I can give. I've made a raft and hid it in the basement of this "home" in hopes that you can use it to escape from this island. If your friends are still alive, they're looking for you, and I wish to help them as best I can. I hope the wounds in your heart that the Empire have torn can be healed someday, hopefully this will be a good start to the life you've always deserved to live.**

**Love Granddad.**

**The woman practically threw the letter back on the table and flew down the hidden passageway the letter spoke of. She saw the make-shift raft and sprinted over to it, feeling it in hopes that this was not a dream. After briefly examining it, she slowly pulled it up the stairway and to the sandy beach. **

**"It's now or never." She said to the roaring winds before her. She pushed the raft into the black water and felt it being picked up by the rapids.**

**"I'll find everyone, or die trying."**

**With that, Celes Chere rode the treacherous waves to the mainland. Not sure of what awaited her, but knowing it would be far better than the fate that would commence if she stayed on the solitary island.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI. Locke is picking the locks to Square Enix as we speak, so I'll have it soon enough. I might have to go help him in a little while.

Author's Notes: I'm going to be jumping around the story a lot and also making up a lot of scenes. I won't be including the other characters that much, because I want this to focus on Celes and Setzer.

Here's Chapter 2.

The air was cool and relaxing on Celes face. The airship, the Falcon was flying high in the dead sky. The beautiful blue and fluffy white was consumed by murky grays and wretched hues of bloodshot reds and oranges. Celes took in a deep breath as she looked down at the dead ground beneath the harsh sky. A look of disgust crossed her face when she saw how dead the earth truly was.

_I don't believe this. _ She thought. _I hoped I was dreaming when I had awoken, or perhaps that the solitary island was the only land defiled by that sick clown Kefka, but it really is all dead. I'll make that bastard pay for this, damn Kefka to hell._

"What exactly are you thinking about Miss Chere?"

Celes snapped out of her deep thoughts as she looked up at the man who pulled her out of her reverie. She glared at the young man who stood at the nose of the airship, steering it cheerfully.

"What is it to you Gambler?" she snapped. The man shivered as if he had just been mortally wounded. Celes was not amused.

"Answer me, what is it to you?"

"Two down."

Celes looked puzzled.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Two Returners down, only ten more to go. Looks like Lady Luck is on our side."

"Luck." Celes repeated harshly. "There's no such thing as luck Setzer. I found you three because of skill and strategic planning, not luck. Lady Luck is just a myth."

"Oh really Miss Chere." Setzer said coolly, not taking his gaze off of the sky before him. "You may have planned to look for us, but it was Lady Luck who brought you to Tzen to find Sabin, and it was Lady Luck who brought you to Nikeah and Kolingen to find Edgar and myself. I do say Lady Luck is on our side, I didn't think she'd still be alive in this day and age."

"Oh please," Celes scoffed. "You talk as if Lady Luck is a living human being, as if she is some kind of entity beyond our sight. She doesn't exist, it's all just a load of bull. You shouldn't live your life according to such frivolous myths Setzer, it'll get you killed."

"It was Lady Luck who brought Locke to save you from your execution Celes. I would think you would have morespect for her."

"Locke…" Celes expression grew cold and unforgiving. _Locke. _She thought. _Locke means nothing to me, all of his promises were broken the day I woke up on that damned island. Locke means nothing to me now._

Just then, a small white bird flew past the airship. Celes squinted to try and make out a ribbon that held something in it, but Celes couldn't make out what it was. A sudden urge overcame Celes and she blurted out something before even thinking.

"Setzer, follow that bird."

Setzer looked at her from the corner of his eye. Celes could tell that a puzzled look had crossed his face, Celes felt irritated at having to explain herself.

"I…I don't know why. I have a strange feeling about it, so just follow it." She said as sternly as she could.

"Of course General Celes."

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, fine. But you sound like a general barking out orders to your troops. See Celes, fate took over and you took the hand it dealt you. You can't tell me that Lady Luck didn't tell you to trust that bird."

"Just shut up and drive."

Setzer didn't say another word. He turned his wheel and sped off after the bird. Celes sighed in exasperation.

_I don't believe it, I'm stuck with a gambler when I need to save the world. This is going to be a very long journey._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm going to stop writing this after this chapter, because I feel it takes away from the quality of the story. You all know I don't own FFVI, right? Well if you don't look at the first two chapters. I don't own FFVI, I never have and I never will.

Celes, Setzer Edgar and Sabin stood in a cavern within Mt. Zozo. It looked lived in, crates littered with parchments, quills, ink bottles and empty potion and tonic bottles were scattered within it. The oddest thing about the cavern, were bouquets of silk flowers strung throughout the walls, as if they were lanterns.

"This is…interesting," Celes said. She walked up to the wall and traced her hand across one of the bouquets. Her hand looked as pale as the moonlight in the light of the cave. "Do you think someone lives here?"

"I would say so Miss Chere," Setzer replied. "I would deduce the bats didn't leave parchment and flowers in this cavern, the question is who is living here."

"Of course," Celes muttered keeping her tone as even as she could. "Who does live here, is the proper question."

"Let's see…" Setzer stroked his chin with his index finger. Celes stared at him for a few moments, not realizing it. Edgar looked at Celes and smiled his trademark smile.

"Is something on Setzer's face Celes?" he asked, Celes shifted her gaze.

"Why should I know Edgar?"

"You seem to be staring at it awful closely, do you see something we don't?"

Celes narrowed her eyes and shot a look at Edgar as cold as ice. The king instantly dropped the subject. Celes sighed. Setzer seemed not to be paying attention.

"Perhaps it is one of our fellow Returners." Setzer thought out loud. "But who would be likely to habitate such a place…"

Everyone stood for awhile, then said in unison.

"Gau."

Just then, they heard footsteps from outside on one of the mountain's ledges. They all turned at the voice they heard.

"Lady Celes, Sir Sabin, Sir Edgar?"

Everyone smiled.

"Cyan!"

That night, the airship was parked on the Veldt. Cyan had told them he had seen Gau there previously, so they decided to stay there and look the next morning for any sign of the wild child. The night was still and empty, as many nights were in this new world.

Each Returner had been assigned their own quarters on the Falcon, Celes was on the end of the hallway close to the hatch leading to the deck of the airship. It was furthest away from everyone else's quarters, that was how she liked it. Being alone was Celes favorite pastime, everyone else around her seemed to be a bother, an interruption. She savored the few moments she had alone these days.

Celes room was plain and small. It consisted of a bed, nightstand and closet. A lantern hung over the nightstand glimmering dimly in the night. A chair sat next to the nightstand, old and wooden. Every room on the Falcon was as plain as this one, they weren't meant to be lived in for too long. Celes lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was deep in thought.

"Cyan…" she said to the ceiling. "We found you, and soon, we might find Gau. I could tell, you still don't trust me. Will you ever…no matter, I'm not here to make friends," a flash of ice flickered in her eyes.

"All of you are simply allies now. I swore to never open myself again, it only complicates matters. I won't let emotion get in the way…not after the Magitek Research Facility."

"What exactly happened at the Magitek Research Facility Miss Chere?"

Celes shot up. None other than Setzer stood in her doorframe, shuffling a deck of cards. Celes narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here," she spat an enraged look on her face. "The door was closed you know, I obviously didn't want to be disturbed. What gives you the right to merely open it and invade my privacy in such a way."

"I knocked," the gambler smiled, now walking into the room. He sat on the rickety chair near the bed. "There was no answer. After the fourth knock, I assumed you were asleep."

"So you walked in anyway…" she said flatly. "And what would you have done if I had been asleep, wake me up?"

"Perhaps. I needed to ask you about something. Luckily, Lady Luck had made sure you were speaking of what I wished to ask you. Isn't that something Celes?"

"Lady Luck, of course it was." She said sarcastically. Celes decided not to get into it with the gambler on her beliefs about luck once more.

"Wait a minute…" the blond sat up, brushing a strand of her long silky hair off of her shoulder. "You just called me Celes."

"Yes, that is your name." Setzer answered flatly. He let his blue eyes meet hers. Celes looked at him sincerely.

"You…usually call me 'Miss Chere' or 'General', that's all." She hid her face behind her hands, trying to hide her blush. She felt humiliated at the strange conversation she had begun. Setzer smiled at her warmly.

"Well Celes, I haven't really known you that well. We barely met at the opera, then you were taken away by that bizarre incident at the Magitek Research Facility. When you finally did come back, we had to go after that floating continent, and well…here we are today. I never really knew you well enough to get past formalities. Now we're embarking on a life altering indever, so I suppose we should drop all of the formalities and act as comrades in arms, friends, whatever word you wish to choose."

"I se…" Celes couldn't help but crack a smile. "So…you wish to be my comrade?" she wouldn't let herself use the word 'friend'. Setzer nodded.

"Of course dear Celes. I would like nothing more than to be the comrade of such a beautiful woman."

"So…you trust me?"

"Of course. I have nothing to distrust you for."

"But…" Celes racked her brain for a fault in this man's earnest proposal. "But I was a general of the Empire, shouldn't you distrust me for that?"

"No," Setzer said flatly. "I used to work for the Empire as well, the Empire doesn't matter anymore. It was destroyed along with our former world. The way I see it, all sins committed by the Empire and its inhabitants are washed away."

"Really," Celes interrupted, interest getting the best of her. "Why so?"

"The way I see it," Setzer absent mindedly drew a hand from his deck of cards and looked it over. "Any ills committed by the Empire are a drop in the bucket compared to what that sick clown Kefka has done."

"Ah," Celes nodded her head. "So we're finally in agreement about something. Kefka is a sick clown."

Setzer chuckled. He placed some cards down on the nightstand, beginning a game of solitaire with himself. Celes looked at him oddly.

_He's so calm. _She thought. _Even in this God forsaken world, he's so calm. How…interesting._

"So Celes." He said abruptly. "Back to what I came in here for. What exactly happened in that Magitek Research Facility?"

Celes instantly tensed her body. She made her face as cold and emotionless as she possibly could, then spoke with an icy disposition.

"That…" she replied. "That…was betrayal. Pure and simple."

"Would you mind elaborating Miss Chere?" he said placing another card onto the stand. Celes stared at him blankly.

"I thought…you were going to call me Celes…" she was taken back. Her voice was soft and vulnerable.

"But you aren't acting like Celes. Your acting like Miss Chere, the ice queen I know so well."

Celes took in a sharp breath.

"Fine." She replied coldly. "Call me what you like, I don't care."

"Would you like to continue with your tale?"

"No. Get out."

For once in their entire encounter, Setzer looked shocked. He looked up from his game of solitaire and studied Celes face with his ocean blue eyes. Her expression was blank. She pointed at the door.

"Get out. I no longer wish to entertain your childish banter, so leave."

"But-"

"Leave." She said as sternly as she could muster.

Setzer sat for a few moments. Sweeping up his cards, he slowly walked to the door, not letting his gaze leave Celes'. He stood in the door frame, his hand on the knob.

"…Good night Celes." Is all he could say. He closed the door.

Celes waited for his footsteps to disappear, then walked to the door. She fiddled with the lock for a few moments before it was locked, then went back to her bed. She peeled the blankets from it and lay underneath them.

"Bastard," she muttered to herself, her eyes closed. "How dare you try to befriend me, just to get information." She drifted into sleep.

"As I said before…nothing but allies. I trust no one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emptiness.

Celes stood in complete darkness. It was cold and damp, the air was frigid and unforgiving. It whipped around Celes body, making her cape and blond sheet of hair thrash her flesh. For once, Celes was shivering.

"W-where am I…" she whispered. The cold air made her breath form before her. "W-what is this place…" her body shook, she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Why am I here…"

Celes heard footsteps. She turned. The footsteps grew nearer and nearer. Celes reached for her weapon, but felt nothing. She then readied herself to use magic. Finally, a person came into view. Celes froze.

"…Locke…" her guard was down. She began to walk towards him"Locke, Locke, what are you doing here?"

There was no response. Celes touched his shoulder, but her hand simply went right through him. Celes gasped.

"W-what is this…Locke what's going on!?"

Locke said nothing. The treasure hunter walked straight through Celes. The woman ran after him.

"Locke, Locke!"

Locke didn't turn, he just walked into the darkness. Celes tried to follow, but she could do nothing. When she tried, she ran into the darkness, as if it were a wall. Celes collapsed to the ground, shaking violently.

"Locke…" she muttered. "Locke, you abandon me again…how could you…after your promise…"

The darkness faded. Celes found herself on the dock of the Falcon, in the same position. She looked up at the captain of the airship. He was tall, with long silver-white hair. It was elegantly tied back in a ponytail. He wore a long black trench coat and had rugged, but exspensive looking boots. His profile was very handsome, his skin was pale and his face was thin. His blue eyes were as deep as the ocean, but also as light as the sky. In one ear, he had a black hoop earring. He looked like a pirate, was the first thing that crossed Celes mind.

"Let's get this baby running!" the man shouted spinning the wheel of the massive aircraft. "With this, we'll take down Kefka for sure!"

Celes couldn't help but smile. She took a deep breath and stood up, walking towards the young man. He turned when she reached him and smiled, outstretching his hand to grab hers.

"We'll take down Kefka together, my dear Celes." The man whispered in her ear. Celes smiled and nodded.

"Yes…together…"

"Celes?"

The image faded.

"Celes, are you alright?"

Celes was being shaken. She got annoyed.

"What!?"

Celes shot up. She was in her room on the Falcon, drenched in cold sweat. She panted heavily and turned. Setzer stood next to her bedside, a concerned look on his face. Celes narrowed her eyes viciously.

"What the hell do you want!?"

"I…I heard you thrashing in your sleep, that's all. So I-"

"So once again you barge in here uninvited." Celes replied flatly. Setzer shook his head exasperatedly.

"I wasn't uninvited, I have a key." Setzer smiled warmly. Celes sighed, deciding to give up her stupid argument. She changed the subject.

"So…I was thrashing?" she asked. Setzer nodded his head.

"Thrashing and moaning, you almost fell out of bed."

"Almost…" embarrassment crossed Celes face. "So, you caught me?"

"Of course." A sly grin crossed Setzer's face. Celes blushed slightly.

"W-well, thank you I suppose."

"Your very welcome, but the pleasure was all mine I assure you."

"Of course it was you Letcher," Celes couldn't help but smile. "Have you been taking lessons from Edgar?"

"That King is an amature, I've been doing this for years."

"I see." The ice once again formed in Celes tone. "Then you must have no problem being rejected."

"None what so ever my dear. But to change the subject from my lechery, what exactly were you dreaming about?"

Celes thought for a few moments. She couldn't remember at first, but then it all came flooding back to her. She shuttered.

"Nothing. Just about…just about Locke, that's all. I wonder where he is…" she trailed off, looking out of the small circular window in her chambers. Setzer nodded his head and put one hand on Celes delicate shoulder. Celes looked at him shocked.

"It's all a matter of fate," he began. A look of disgust crossed Celes face as the gambler began yet another rant about luck. Setzer smiled.

"You can disbelieve it all you want, fate and Lady Luck to exist. You'll see soon enough. But anyway, it's up to fate. There's no question in my mind that that thief has survived, it's up to Lady Luck to bring him back to the Returners."

"I see…"

Celes thought about Setzer's words for a few moments. It would be nice to believe the foolish falsehoods of a gambler, but she couldn't. She wouldn't let herself believe that another entity controlled her life. She had already had enough manipulation from the Empire, she wouldn't be manipulated by this 'Lady Luck' myth.

"Treasure hunter." She said abruptly. Setzer looked at her strangely.

"Locke is a treasure hunter, not a thief."

Setzer shrugged. He walked to the door.

"Potato, potato." He murmured. With that, he left. Celes sighed, lying back in bed. She looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"What a strange dream," she whispered. "What on earth did it mean…"

She thought of the end of the dream, how she stood at Setzer's side, how…tranquil it felt. Celes inhaled deeply.

"Why…why the hell was Setzer in it?" Celes got up. She walked over to the small window, looking at the bright morning sky.

"Already morning," she said. "I better get ready to go on the Veldt."

She walked out of her room and into the hallway. Celes froze.

There it was. The captain's quarters, right across from her chambers. Celes hadn't noticed this before. She crossed her arms in disgust. She wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

"So." She muttered harshly. "He places me close to him so he can watch me, like a guard dog. How disgusting. All men are pigs."

With that, Celes walked down the corridor to the dining quarters, not looking forward to eating with four lecherous, shovanistic men.

That afternoon, the five warriors trudged through the plain and grassland of the Veldt. The sun was hot, baring down on the adventurers, there was no longer any protection from the sun in this new world. The five sweated heavily as they slowly made their way through the tall blades of grass. Celes sighed, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Setzer asked. Celes glared at him.

"I'm fine, I'd be even finer if you weren't walking next to me." She took a step away from him, Setzer chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Celes cringed.

"Someone's got to watch over you while that old thief is away, so I figured it might as well be me. Such a beautiful woman shouldn't be put under the care of any of these fools." He eyed the three men walking in front of him. "My beautiful opera diva shouldn't be left alone in this destroyed world."

"What is your problem!?" Celes spat. Everyone looked at her as she violently pulled away from Setzer, shooting daggers of ice at the gambler.

"I don't need anyone's protection, I can take care of myself Setzer. I'm a Magitek Knight, I could defeat any one of you in battle, and might if you keep on bothering me." She pushed her way through the Returners, to get in front of them. She strode as swiftly as she could, wanting to get as far away from them as possible. When she was sure she was out of earshot, she scoffed loudly.

"Damn Setzer," she spat coldly. "How dare he treat me like his property. If I could take care of myself in Vector, I can certainly take care of myself here. The Veldt is a drop in the bucket compared to the horrors of being a general in the Empire." She looked up to the beaming sun.

"I need no one, especially not a gambler who thinks luck is God. But I've got to think of the end result," she sighed heavily.

"I've got to work with them…to stop Kefka."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Celes aimlessly wandered through the Veldt, losing herself within the tall grass of the large continent. She sighed tiredly.

"Nothing I can't handle," she said stubbornly. Her pride got in the way of her current predicament, not allowing her to admit she had done something wrong. "It'll be easy finding my way back…to the airship." She scanned her surroundings. Everything looked exactly the same in the Veldt.

"I've been in tougher scrapes while in the Empire, this'll be cake."

Luckily, Celes hadn't ran into any monsters thus far. All she had to do…was get back to the Falcon. She looked up to the beaming sun.

"Damn, it isn't noon," she stared at the sun more tentatively. "No matter, I'll still find my way."

"I don't feel we can trust her gents. She was a general of the Empire, whether it be destroyed or not."

"She has nothing to gain by betraying us now."

On the other side of the Veldt, Setzer and Cyan were having a heated debate. Edgar and Sabin had slipped away unnoticed, not wanting to get sucked into their dispute. Cyan glared at the young gambler suspiciously.

"Sir Setzer, if she has nothing to gain, then she also has nothing to lose. Who are you to say Lady Celes won't betray us."

"Who are you to say she will," Setzer's usual calm, carefree voice was now angry and harsh. "She isn't General Celes of Vector anymore, why do you still doubt her?"

"Her retorts are odd," Cyan argued. "No one says they'll defeat you jokingly. I believe she isn't trustworthy, even if the Empire is destroyed. Perhaps she is still loyal to it, she might try and stop us from bringing down Kefka's Tower."

"Why the hell would she do that!?" Setzer's tone was indignant. Cyan continued.

"Sir Setzer, as twisted as Kefka is, he is the last survivor of the Empire. Perhaps she will thwart us, to try and keep the last piece of her beloved Empire alive."

"Celes despises Kefka, she will not betray us for that bastard." Setzer retorted firmly. Cyan sighed.

"Sir Setzer, you said yourself you don't really know Lady Celes. Perhaps she is fooling all of us, even you. You shouldn't let her lull you into a false sense of security."

"She hasn't," the gambler spat bitterly. "In fact, she's been evasive and cold hearted, she hasn't tried to make me trust her for one second, and yet I still do. It's called blind faith Cyan, you should try it sometime."

"It's called foolishness Sir Setzer. You can trust her all you like, but I don't trust her as far as I can throw her."

"Fine, I don't care." Setzer shot Cyan a glare as lethal as one of Celes'. "You can go back to the Falcon if you like, I'm going to find her."

Setzer stormed off into the distance. Cyan just stood there, shocked for a few moments.

"What the…" he muttered to himself. "Why would Sir Setzer defend her in such a way…in less…" Cyan shook his head violently.

"That can't be it, he must just be loyal." Cyan walked back towards the airship.

Night had fallen. Celes had walked in full circles the entire day. Fighting off small monsters left and right, she had gotten rather fatigued. After setting up a small camp, she decided to call it a night. She lit a pile of brush with a fire spell. She huddled close to it for warmth.

"How nice," she hissed sarcastically. "I have to spend the night in this damn place. I suppose it is better than being with those idiots overnight." Her body tried to shiver, but she shook it off. "Better to be alone with intelligence than with a large group of fools," she sighed mournfully. "That's what the Emperor used to say, probably the only intelligent thing he said in his entire life." She looked up at the night sky, counting the stars.

"Locke…" she uttered. "Where ever you are, I hope you're safe. Even though…you did break your promise."

A roar broke the silence of the night. Celes stood up swiftly, unsheathing her blade. Her muscles were tired and her legs were weak, but never the less she walked forward. Celes crept behind a large boulder, looking at the source of the sound.

"A Behemoth…" she whispered. "Damn, I was hoping I wouldn't run into one of those."

The huge, muscular purple beast stomped forward, looking for prey. It's feet were the size of Celes' blade, it's skin looked as hard as diamond. The beasts yellow eyes gleamed with malice in the moonlight, it's dark purple mane flailing about as it thrashed its head. Celes stared at it, as a hunter would.

"I can't take that thing on head to head, I need to use magic."

She looked down at her palms. Already, blue spheres of energy were forming in them, preparing her for one of her ice spells. Moments later, two large masses began to protrude from her hands. She lifted them, palms outward. Two massive streams of blue energy charged right towards the large beast. Before it could respond, the blasts hit it full force. After a moment of shock the behemoth began to slowly freeze over, the ice engulfing its very core.

Celes collapsed to her knees relieved.

"Good. Don't have to worry about that anymore." She began to walk back to her camp site.

Celes froze. Behind her, she heard a small cracking noise. Seconds later, she heard a charging behemoth barreling towards her. She took her blade tightly in her hand and turned, charging right back.

Celes managed to slip under the creature's legs, striking one with her blade as she strode past. After safely emerging from under its belly, Celes proudly looked at the damage she had dealt to the beast. Her eyes widened.

Nothing. There wasn't a scratch on the leg she had struck. The behemoth turned and charged towards her once again.

"Damn it!" she cried. Her legs began to buckle under her weight. "I need to kill it, fast. But how-" Celes didn't give into her aching muscles, she barely escaped the creature's head butt, rolling into the grassland that was the Veldt. Celes panted, for once in her life…a look of fear crossed her face. She sat up, readying herself for another spell.

She shot a bolt spell at the beast. This time, it singed its skin. Celes eyes lit up as she shot another bolt spell at it, in the exact same area her first spell had hit. A deeper cut had shown, trickles of blood rolling down its rough skin.

Before Celes could fire another spell, the beast spotted her and charged forward. She stood instantly, ignoring the throbbing pain in her legs. She sprinted away as fast as she could.

After a few minutes, Celes outran the behemoth. She sighed in relief as she collapsed in some cool grass.

"Thank God." She muttered. "I lost it, now all I need to do is-"

A rustling in the grass caught her attention. She looked up, to see none other than the behemoth charging towards her once again. A look of disgust crossed her face.

"Damn it!!" she shouted. "Leave me the hell alone!"

Celes tried to stand, but her legs finally gave in. She fell as soon as she stood. The behemoth got closer and closer. Celes closed her eyes, awaiting her inevitable end.

The beast roared. It sounded as if…it were in pain. Celes looked up at the creature, shock in her eyes.

In the behemoth's left eye, a black dart was lodged. It roared and thrashed about.

Celes frantically looked for her savior. In the distance, she saw nothing but…a flash of silver.

"Setzer!?" she hollered. The form sprinted swiftly into her view. It was indeed Setzer Gabbiani, gambler extraordinaire. He kneeled next to her, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he said softly. Celes nodded swiftly, not hiding her relief.

"It didn't lay a finger on me, as if it could." She replied confidently. Setzer smiled.

"Of course not my dear. Why don't we work on taking this crude beast down?"

"Alright."

Celes looked over to the behemoth. She gasped as she saw it glow with a black aura. Setzer looked at her strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"I studied these creatures when I was in the Empire,"

"Yes, and…"

"When it glows like that…it's starting…to cast meteor."

"I see…" Setzer tapped his fingers together. "Is that…bad?"

"Shut up idiot, of course it is." She looked at the gambler harshly.

"Calm down Miss Chere, it was merely a joke. So what do you suggest we do?"

"You do nothing," Celes took her sword and held it to the heavens. It began to glow with a white aura.

"I cast runic, stand aside."

Setzer had no remark. For once, he did what he was told and walked a few feet away from the ex-general. The behemoth cast its meteor spell. The entire blast of boulders raining from the sky circled around her blade. One by one, they slowly absorbed into the white aura her sword emitted. The aura got larger and larger, until all of the meteors were absorbed into the runic spell. Celes snickered as she charged a huge bolt of lightning from the power she had just absorbed.

"I hope you rot in hell, you wretched beast!" Celes shot her lightning bolt at the behemoth. Still thrashing, it didn't know what hit it as the bolt struck the behemoth full force, singeing it's skin. After a few agonizing shrieks, the skinned behemoth fell to its knees, dead. Celes lowered her blade quickly, exhaustion taking over. Setzer dashed over to her worriedly.

"Are you alright Celes?" he asked. Celes nodded her head, her eyes closed. Setzer smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"That was…amazing. I had no idea-"

"Don't touch me,"

Setzer stared at her shocked. After a few moments, she shook his hand off of her. Celes stood.

"Don't touch me. Don't put your arm around me, don't touch my shoulder. I don't need your pity or sympathy, nor do I want it. If you touch me again, I will be cross."

"As if you weren't before. Come now, let me help you. You may not be injured, but you are tired. I can-"

"No." She answered flatly. She stood shakily. "Let's go."

"…Alright."

The two walked into the night, Setzer leading the way.

**Author's Note: **I don't think this chapter was particularly good, but you can be the judge of that. I think I remember behemoths being strong to thunder, but I remembered halfway through the chapter, so sorry for the mistake. I really don't feel like changing it if they are.

I might not be writing this for awhile, because I'm working on my own fantasy novel. I'll update as much as I can, reviews are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Celes and Setzer walked silently through the night ridden Veldt. Celes walked slowly, suffering from fatigue. Her steps were short and legs were trembling under her body weight, but she dare not show any weakness. To anyone else, she looked as she usually had. Setzer eyed the blond worriedly, but after a few ice cold glares he immediately stopped. Celes sighed, soaking in the still night air. They were nearly to the airship, it was in view.

Celes focused her eyes on the ground beneath her feet, not wishing to make eye contact with the gambler. To occupy himself, Setzer absent mindedly shuffled a deck of cards as he walked. His silver hair glistened in the moonlight with each step.

"Why did you come looking for me?"

Setzer jumped, dropping a few of his cards. Celes question cut the night air like a knife. The gambler focused his gaze on the young woman.

"Because you were lost," he answered flatly. Celes eyes narrowed. "Don't look at me like that Miss Chere, you had been gone for quite some time."

"I was not lost, nor did I need you to play the hero and come rescue me from that behemoth. As you witnessed, I needn't your help, not with battle and not with walking."

"If that is the story you choose to tell. I suppose I'll let you keep your pride in front of others, but I saved your life."

Celes eyes widened. The gambler chuckled.

"You were going to let that behemoth trample you if I hadn't shown. If not for my dart, you would have died."

Celes was speechless as she thought to the events that had just taken place. Setzer smiled.

"I…Suppose so," she finally admitted gritting her teeth.

"It is so Miss Chere, I do expect some sort of gratitude."

It was Celes turn to chuckle.

"Please gambler. I didn't need your help. I would have defeated that behemoth on my own."

"No, you wouldn't have."

"Can we stop bickering like children?"

"When you admit I saved you."

Celes gasped in disgust. She took a deep breath, then mumbled.

"Thank you."

"What was that?" Setzer put a hand to his ear as if to amplify his hearing. Celes sneered.

"I won't repeat it gambler, I'm just saying it so you'll shut up."

"Fine, fine. Better than nothing. Now on a more serious note," he slowed his pace, turning to the ex-general. Celes stopped as well, looking at the man confused.

"Why would you let something take your life so easily, such a beautiful woman shouldn't die so soon."

"There wasn't any other option," she answered bluntly. "I had tried physically injuring it, then with magic, neither worked. I ran, it chased, so the only other option was my death."

"The mind of a soldier," Setzer pondered out loud. "So simplistic, no emotion what so ever. Interesting."

"….What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Celes questioned, for once sounding curious. Setzer elaborated.

"Most people would try and find an alternative route, rack their brains for another option. But a soldier, a soldier only analyzes the situation, instead of thinking outside of the box, if you will."

"What are you ranting about now? I am a soldier, and there was no other option. If that behemoth hadn't cast meteor, we would have both been dead."

"Yes, and if I hadn't thrown my dart, it wouldn't have cast meteor. You see, it all goes back to-"

"Alright, alright," Celes flailed her arms furiously. "I do admit, if you hadn't been there, I would be dead right now."

"There you go," Setzer smiled slyly. "It was only a matter of time. But seriously Celes, you shouldn't give up so easily. You need to have…a little more faith."

"Faith…" Celes voice grew bitter. "My faith died with this world."

Setzer had nothing to say. After a few deep breaths, Celes spoke once again.

"Thank you for…helping me defeat that monster. I now have a new respect for you, Setzer."

"Glad to hear it." Setzer grinned.

Celes let her weakened body get the best of her. She began to fall to the ground when Setzer's strong arms caught her. She looked up at the young man wearily.

"Let me help you." He said softly.

Celes didn't pull away, nor did she protest. She nodded her head.

"Alright." She answered. A soft, warm tone filled Celes voice.

Setzer took one of the woman's arms and draped it over his shoulders. After making sure she was well situated, they began to walk towards the Falcon once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks to an anonomous review I got, I'm going to update today. Thanks for giving me a boost, whoever you are. Here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

Celes and Setzer made it back to the Falcon before nightfall. They quietly walked down the airship's halls, weary of waking any other passengers. Setzer helped Celes to the door of her chambers. He leaned the ex-general against the wall, she was panting softly.

"Here we are Miss Chere."

"…I know," Celes glared at the gambler. "Just for the record, I-"

"Didn't need your help, of course Miss Chere," Setzer flashed a sly smile. He took Celes hand, she flicked him away.

"Don't touch me." She growled. Setzer sighed, then stepped back a few steps.

"Very well, good night Miss Chere."

Celes didn't respond. She merely turned the knob to her chambers, entered and slammed it behind her. Setzer winced.

"Ouch," he said to himself. "She couldn't have made it clearer if she had slapped me in the face, oh well," the gambler pulled the same deck of cards from his coat pocket, began shuffling once more, then disappeared into the captain's quarters.

"No matter, she'll come around eventually," Setzer walked over to a table, dealt himself a hand and began playing solitaire. "One of these days, Celes will be mine."

Celes immediately plopped onto the bed in her chambers once the door was shut. She brushed strands of her pale hair away from her face, then lay on her back. Celes stared at the ceiling blankly.

"Damn gambler, he's a love sick dog," she spat. "How dare he act so smug, I never needed his help. Perhaps I shouldn't have let him support me on the way back, but I wanted him to shut up, and the only feasible way to do so was to let him…help me." She closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her senses. "If he…ever speaks of this to another, he'll be short one tongue."

The next morning was slow and unrewarding. The others had found Gau on the Veldt, but finding any of the other former Returners was going to be a strenuous feet. The group had flown to Maranda, Tzen, they had even found Thamasa, but none of their comrades were there. There wasn't any clue to their existence, all had seemed lost. To lighten their spirits, the Returners had decided to rest and relax in a pub in Maranda.

Celes leaned against a rickety wooden chair, her drink in her hand. A small table was in front of her, she took a small sip of her drink and put it down. She was in a withdrawn corner, covered by shadows. That was how Celes liked it; as far away from people as possible. She watched as Edgar tried to pick up a young girl, Gau jumped from counter top to table top, Sabin and Cyan held a conversation and Setzer played a heated game of darts with another young man. Celes sighed irritatedly.

"We're wasting time," she muttered to herself. "We should be out looking for the others, not playing nice in a pub. There all so…useless, but they're all I have…to stop Kefka." She eyed Setzer, a look of malice in her eye. "If only someone else had an airship, oh well. He's the most annoying of all, acting as if he knows me, as if he cares about me. Bastards, all of them, why does the world need men. They're all a waste of time."

"Not all of us are a waste of time baby."

Celes looked up. A grubby, unshaven man stood before her, the stench of ale on his breath. He had a large belly and rough beard on his fat chin. His eyes gleamed as he looked the woman up and down for a few seconds, Celes scoffed disgustedly.

"Come with me sweetheart, I assure you, I won't be a waste of time."

"No." Celes replied flatly, the man's face grew infuriated.

"Wadaya mean no?" his speech was slurred. "I'll give ya a gud time baby, just come upstairs with me, we can have a nice 'lil romp."

"Don't try my patience drunk, I said no." Celes shot daggers at the man with her stare. In his inebriated state, he didn't notice. He grabbed Celes arm.

"Cummon girlie, someone as sexy as ya shudn't be alone in this corner, let's go upstairs for a good time."

"I'll give you three seconds to let go." Celes said calmly. By this time, everyone in the pub had their attention on the pair. The Returners looked at the scene horrified. Setzer glared at the man wickedly. He balanced a dart between his fingertips, ready to fire. Celes sighed bored.

"I've given you your time drunk."

The man guffawed loudly.

"And wadaya gonna do to me girlie, pound on my arm?"

"You were warned."

The man pulled on Celes arm. Setzer motioned to launch his dart, when the young woman's actions caught him off guard.

With her free arm, Celes elbowed the drunk in his beer belly. He stammered backward, crashing into a chair. Celes walked up to the man, stepping on his chest with her heeled boot. The man wheezed as she leaned forward, strands of her long hair falling in her face. She whispered in his ear.

"Have a good time with some hore, I'm not interested. If we ever cross paths again, you won't live to tell the tale." Celes stomped the man, he yelped with pain. After composing herself, she glared at Setzer, walking over to him. She drew herself to her full height, her icy eyes drilling into the man. Setzer gasped.

"I saw you Setzer," she said stiffly. "I don't need your protection, stop acting as if I do, or I will be scarce in your company."

"I believe that's uncalled for Miss Chere, everyone needs a little protection."

"Not from you, not from anyone. From now on, only speak to me about our mission. I'll be on the Falcon."

With that, Celes stormed out of the pub. After a few seconds, the atmosphere was back as it should be. The drunken man scattered to his feet and bounded upstairs, most likely to his room. Setzer sighed, throwing the dart in his hand at the board before him. Edgar walked up to the gambler.

"She's always been this way. We've all learned to stay out of her way Setzer, you should do the same. The only one that's ever gotten close to her…was Locke. Now that he's…not here, just leave her be."

"Have any of you tried to get close to her?"

"No, it's extremely hard. Like I said, only-"

"Well then it's about time someone did. Don't worry Edgar, I know what I'm doing." He flashed Edgar a sly grin. "She's worth fighting for, believe me. Besides, I have Lady Luck on my side."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After that night at the Marandan bar, Celes was scarcely seen on the airship. People would knock on her door, with no response, people would speak to her through her door, with no response. When she was seen, she was merely going from one point to another, speaking to no one. Of course, she had accompanied the Returners on missions, but only spoke to others about tactics and strategy. Celes made sure she was cut off from the group.

Weeks had turned to months. IN the long period of time they had been traveling, they only found two more Returners; Terra and Mog. The sasquotch, Umaro had joined them as well, but no one really counted him as a separate person, he only did and responded to what the tiny moogle ordered.

One rare night, Celes stood on the dock of the Falcon, star gazing. Terra and Setzer were the only other people on the dock, Setzer was steering, Terra was also star gazing. The petite green haired woman leaned on the railing with her blond friend. Terra glanced over at Celes periodically, trying to gauge the ex-general's mood. An awkward silence insued, until Terra spoke.

"…Celes…" Terra's words were awkward and soft, Celes didn't respond. She kept her gaze on the night sky.

"Celes, why are you acting this way? Did something happen to you before you decided to find our friends?"

"Nothing happened Terra," Celes voice cut through the night air. Her tone was sharp and frigid, like a glacier. "I just don't feel like getting all buddy-buddy with the rest of you, friendship leeds to nothing good. I just want to defeat Kefka, then I can do what I wish when the world is as it should be. It's nothing against any of you, I just don't feel like mixing business with pleasure."

"Oh…" Terra's head lowered. After a few moments, she nodded her head, a warm smile curling her lips.

"I understand Celes. It's just like you. Always the General, never the friend," her voice was shaking, filled with anger and regret. "I hope you can find some friends someday, since you've ruined the chance to ever have any of us as such." Terra left the dock of the Falcon, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Celes scoffed.

"Then none of you were ever friends in the first place." She muttered under her breath.

"Do you really think that of us Miss Chere?"

Celes took a deep breath, bracing herself for irritation.

"Do you truly think so lowly of us Miss Chere, to not regard us as friends? I knew you didn't care for us, but people often don't care much for their friends. Do you really merely reguard us as comrades?"

Celes froze. For once, she had no sassy retort. Setzer's words made her think of her actions in the previous months. Had she really shut them out? Did they not regard her as a friend? Celes had no clue why this bothered her, she had wanted to have no personal contact with any of the Returners, they were all merely working for a common goal; to defeat Kefka. But can anyone truly not regard one they work so close with a friend? Could she really just think of all of them as allies?

After a few moments of silence, Setzer grinned. This was the kind of response he wanted from the young woman, one in which she would have to think of her actions. He had not expected, the next words to come out of her mouth.

"You irritate me."

Setzer kept his gaze on the expansion of sky before him. After soaking in the former general's words, a burst of laughter came from his lips. Celes gasped, taken back from his reaction. This is not what she had hoped to happen, she wished to wound his pride. Why was he laughing?

Celes turned, looking at the gambler. She walked towards him, no expression on her face. She stood next to him, waiting for his laughter to subside. Celes was unsure of what she would do next.

"I irritate many people Celes," his laughter finally stopped, Celes stared at him with cool eyes. "The way I see it, the more you irritate someone, the more you mean to someone. If they didn't care about you, you would not irritate them. That's why I take all of your comments in stride Celes, because I know you care for me."

"What did you just say!?" indignation filled the woman's voice, she crossed her arms and averted her gaze. "I do not care for you Setzer, I never have, and never will. How dare you fill your mind with such an absurd thought, have you lost your mind? I think nothing of you."

"Then why do I irritate you?"

Celes inhaled deeply before focusing her gaze on the young man. Her eyes looked serious, Setzer froze under her stare.

"Because you act as if you've known me my entire life."

Silence filled the night air. Both stood still, waiting for one another to respond. Celes continued.

"You…you treat me as if we have been childhood friends, like you can read me like a book. Only one other has ever treated me as such, and…it scared me."

"…Why did it scare you?"

"…I…I don't know," Celes thought for a moment. "Perhaps because…I never knew any one so closely, I never knew anyone I trusted enough to let get close to me in such a way. No one ever wanted to care for me, I meant nothing to no one. Knowing I meant something to someone, made me feel…complete. When I finally let someone get so close to me… he left me."

Celes body began to shiver. For once, she allowed it to. She had never confided in anyone like this, why was she doing it now? Not even Locke, she never wished to let anyone know so much of her, it was a weakness, it made her vonrable. But it also felt…comforting for someone to know this part of her, for someone to know she was…human.

Setzer stared into her sapphire eyes for a long while. She let him, not wanting to avert her gaze, it felt comforting to stare into something other than the night sky. Setzer let go of the wheel of the airship, delicately taking Celes shoulders. Celes sighed.

"I won't leave you Celes," his words were warm and inviting. "I promise, I'll never leave you. Who could leave such an incredible woman, they would have to be a fool."

"Who says I don't want you to leave me Setzer," her voice was no louder than a whisper. "Perhaps I do."

"What happened at the Magitek Research Facility?"

Celes eyes widened. The question was abrupt and to the point, as she would ask it. Her lips curled to a grin.

"I already told you, I was betrayed."

"By whom."

"By…Locke." A sharp inhale followed. Setzer shook his head.

"He wouldn't-"

"He did."

"I wouldn't-"

"I know."

All had stopped in the world. Two people were all that existed in that moment, in that dimension.

Setzer pulled Celes close. She let him, she let him stroke her silky hair, put her head on his chest. So many emotions flooded through Celes head and heart, but she let them be for one night. One night she thought she would never have. Setzer lifted her chin with his fingertips, meeting her gaze with his. The pair smiled at one another.

The world had stopped.

In one instant, Setzer and Celes had locked themselves in a passionate kiss. Celes didn't know how she was feeling, nor did she want to…all she knew, was that it felt right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I was getting ready to go back to college :P. Before things get too hectic in school, I want to write another chapter, I really love writing this story, and am glad you guys like it. **

**I'm also proofreading a book I wrote when I was 15, and it takes a lot of work! I see the difference from my writing then and my writing now, and it's really improved, I sucked back then! But anyway, I'll update as much as I can, here's Chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9**

Celes walked back to her room in a daze. So many emotions were swimming through her mind; confusion, rage, regret…joy…with each passing thought, she walked faster. She walked for what seemed to be hours until she reached her room.

Celes swiftly opened the door, slamming it behind her. She locked the door, checking it three times over before plopping onto her bed face first. She burrowed her face into her pillow, breathing heavily. Fresh memories flashed through her mind.

"Why…" she muttered. Celes always thought aloud to herself, it made her feel as if she were speaking to someone else…to a friend perhaps. "Why did I divulge such information to him of all people, what was going through my mind, was I tricked, or did I want it…was I being stupid…"

Celes turned onto her back, focusing her sapphires on the plain wood ceiling. Tears stung her eyes, she forced them back with vigor. She inhaled deeply.

"What's happening to me…I would never do such a thing, I would never imagine such a thing, but yet…I would…" the woman covered her face with both her arms. Her mind scolded her ten times over.

"I felt so…helpless…I didn't want to do that, now he thinks I'm weak, I'm such a fool." Her face became a shade of crimson. "What went through my mind…"

Celes closed her eyes, reluctantly reminiscing to the passionate moment that had taken place minutes before. She tried to block out the picture in her mind, but simply couldn't.

She saw herself, being held by the gambler. Their lips were locked, Celes tried to focus on her thoughts at that current point in time. Her mind's eye couldn't stop looking at the two's embrace. She opened her eyes, rage contorting her features.

"Damn it!" she shot up. "What the hell is wrong with me, I've never felt like this before, except for with…" she wrapped her arms around her torso, shivering slightly.

"Except for with…Locke…" she took several deep breaths before speaking once more. "It couldn't be…I don't have those feelings anymore, I swore I wouldn't have those feelings ever again, they lead to nothing but pain…but are such emotions key to survival?" her eyes wandered to the small circular window. She stared out of it absent mindedly.

"What feelings were beginning to arise…when I was with Locke…why would I feel such damned emotions once again…after such a disaster…"

Celes thought back to the dramatic scene in Kohlingen, how Locke's face was contorted with utter despair at the thought of his former love, and of how he failed her. She remembered how she felt…so insignificant. How her hopes were dashed, and emotions were torn. It was that day that she swore, no emotion such as that would ever blossom in her heart again. Celes had realized now…that she broke her vow.

"Why…why him of all people, I can't stand him!" Celes thought to all of her conversations with the young airship captain, each one making her blood boil. She despised how free, how easy going he was; or perhaps…she envied it.

Celes lay back down. Her eyes closed instantly, her thoughts had exhausted her.

"It can't be…I can't be…in l-"

A knock rung on the blonde's door. Celes sat up, dreading her next encounter with a human being. She reluctantly called to the knock.

"Who is it?" she hoped she wouldn't get the response she thought it was. Luckily, it wasn't.

"It's Terra. Please Celes, I know it's late, but I need to talk to you."

"Terra…" Celes was taken back. She had been avoiding everyone on the large ship, but she had made an extra effort to avoid the half-esper girl. Celes stood, walking to the door.

"Hang on, I need to unlock this," Celes fidgeted with the lock for a few minutes, then opened the door slowly. A fully clothed Terra stood before her, her green hair flowing down her back. Celes had never seen Terra with her hair down, it was…interesting to say the least.

"May I come in?" the green haired woman asked timidly. Celes nodded coldly, her eyes taking on their usual ice cold exterior. She directed Terra to the chair next to the night stand, Terra sat. Celes sat across from her, on the hard bed. A few awkward minutes passed between the two women.

"Well?" Celes asked bluntly.

"Well…"

"It was you who came to me Terra, not the other way around. I expect you to begin the conversation, and it should be direct and stern. Not some wishy-washy bullshit, which is what usually comes out of your mouth."

A defiant, indignant look crossed Terra's face. She crossed her arms, turning her body away from the ex-general. Celes took no mind.

"That's just like you Celes, no one can be your friend, or even try to. When they out stretch their hand, you bite it off like a rabid dog. Can you ever stop acting like General Celes of the Empire?"

"Are you done?"

Terra gasped. She had at least expected Celes to be offended, but her face showed nothing of the sort.

Celes face had not wavered one inch. Instead, she tapped her foot, awaiting Terra's true intent of her intrusion. Terra's face turned red.

"Just like I said, wishy-washy bullshit. I'm not heartless Terra, but I don't care much for emotional out bursts. Did you come here for a reason, or just to lecture me on moral conduct? I truly care for neither right now."

"Right, forgive me." Terra hated how Celes made her feel. She made her feel like a child answering to her abusive mother, it didn't feel good. But still Terra felt drawn to her for some reason, most likely because of their magical gifts. Terra sighed before she spoke again.

"I am sorry, about that out burst, and the one earlier."

Celes eyebrows rose.

"I don't care about what you think Terra, it doesn't matter to me."

"…What!?"

Terra stood, agitation in her voice.

"It took me a lot of guts to come here Celes, I had to think about it for a long while before I even came here, and you don't even accept my apology, you just blow it off. Did what I said earlier even phase you?"

Celes thought for a few moments, then replied flatly.

"No. I really don't take anything you say seriously. Your too emotional Terra, I can't deal with your out bursts, I don't really remember what you said anyway." Celes lied. She remembered vividly how Terra's words had hurt her, how they whipped her like a violent wind. She would never let anyone know…how much things hurt her, never again would she show such weakness.

"I…alright Celes, I did what I wanted to do." The green haired girl stood, her curly locks bouncing on her shoulders. She slowly walked to the door.

"I really hope you can open up your heart someday Celes…to at least one person in this world." Terra closed the door. Celes sighed, laying her head down once more.

"Unfortunately," her voice was laced with regret. "I'm afraid I already have."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been suffering from writer's block. I don't even think this chapter is too great, please tell me if you think otherwise. Hopefully my writer's block will fade soon, and I can finish this story. Here's chapter 10, I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 10**

If possible, Celes was even more avoidant of the others in the weeks to come. After that fateful night, she stayed in her room as much as she possibly could, not wanting to meet eye contact with any of the Returners.

Celes even stopped going on missions, staying in her chambers on the airship, contemplating her actions from that night. Every time she thought about it, shame creased her features.

"What have I done…" she covered her face with her thin fingers, covering her classic features. "I opened a horrid can of worms that night, and for what? Some stupid weak moment on my behalf, how pathetic can I be?" she sighed with anguish. "That damn gambler, he must've known when to strike, like a snake in the grass."

A knock rang on her door. She reluctantly called for who ever it was to come in. She looked up horrified.

"Hello Miss Chere," Setzer said cheerfully. He flashed Celes a smile of pearly teeth. Celes muscles tensed.

"Yes Setzer." Her answer was flat and tense, she tried to with hold her anger. She was sure that Setzer had forgotten all about that night, he stood there with such confidence, such poise. It sickened her stomach, and yet calmed it as well. She looked up at the gambler, her eyes slightly soft with warmth.

"Haven't seen you in awhile Miss Chere, I thought I'd come visit you."

"And what if I needn't your company, I prefer being alone."

"Every one needs company Miss Chere, if we were all alone for eternity we'd drown in our sorrows."

"And where do you get such insight, from your last poker game?"

"Yes, I won that little phrase from that moogle, he hasn't any money."

They both chuckled at that joke, it lightened the aura of the room a tad. Celes stood up and walked over to the gambler. Her height was slightly smaller than his, they stood facing each other, their eyes locked on each others faces. Both of them were studying one another's facial features, making sure it wasn't known to the other. Minutes passed before Setzer spoke.

"We're right outside of Jidor, I thought perhaps you would like to come with us into town, soak in the sights. Such a beautiful woman belongs in such an aristocratic atmosphere, it suits you well Maria." His last word was filled with humor, Celes face darkened.

"Don't call me Maria," the blond gritted her teeth, playfully punching Setzer in his fore arm. The young man rubbed where she hit, as if it had been mortally wounded.

"Please General Chere, have mercy on such a lowly man, I sware I will never harm you again!"

"Shut up." A smile graced her face. She felt so calm, so relaxed around him, but she didn't know why. Crimson painted Celes cheeks for a few moments, until she forced it to fade.

"Jidor…that would be nice I suppose, but why are we even here in the first place?"

"We heard that Owzer's home was haunted from a traveling merchant, at least that's what he said. We concluded that perhaps one of the horrors released on this new world is inhabiting his home. It's the least we can do for the old man."

"I see," she pondered for a few seconds. "Alright, I'm anxious for a fight. Who else is going?"

"Terra wanted to go, as did Edgar and Sabin. I don't trust that moogle and Gau on this ship alone, so Cyan agreed to stay and watch over things."

"I could stay here too."

"No, you've been alone long enough. Come now Miss Chere."

Setzer abruptly took Celes arm, delicately dragging her out into the hall of the Falcon. Once they were in the hall, Celes instantly pulled away from his grasp, glaring daggers at him. Setzer turned, astonishment on his face.

"Don't touch me." She spat. "I said it before, don't touch me ever again, is that understood gambler?"

"I…alright Celes." Defeat clearly in his voice, Setzer walked on, Celes following shortly afterward.

The town of Jidor was bustling, which was surprising to the group after the other towns they had seen in this new world. It seemed that Jidor, hadn't changed at all.

Celes ventured into the town on her own, swiftly breaking off from the others. She looked into the window of a small shop, admiring the art in the walls of the building. Sculptures of espers, paintings of maidens, and stained glass windows were intricately placed in the store, to attract the attention of passers by. Celes stood to the side of the window, her eyes fixated on a beautiful sculpture of Shiva.

"Interesting," she muttered. "I wonder how they were able to design it to look exactly like her, perhaps someone ventured into the Cave of Espers and survived. I wonder…"

"You wonder too much Miss Chere."

Celes turned. None other than the wandering gambler, Setzer Gabbiani stood before her. Celes scoffed.

"Do you enjoy stalking women Setzer? You seem to appear behind me any time I don't want you here."

"I'd like to speak with you."

Celes eyebrows rose. His voice was oddly serious for a change. She wondered what this was all about.

"We should go to the pub, out of earshot of the others."

"The other who? Aren't the others in Owzer's home?"

"No, not yet. And by others I mean any one else who cares to eaves drop on our conversation."

"People can eaves drop in a pub."

"Quit being difficult Celes. I've obviously 'arranged' to have the pub cleared out. Let's go."

"Ah, by arranged, you mean you paid off the bar tender." A sly smile crossed both their lips.

"I am still a very rich man Miss Chere, even in this time and world. Apparently, gambling never goes out of style."

"Fine. I'll go with you, I'm interested in what this is all about gambling man."

The duo made their way to the Jidor pub. As expected, it was empty except for the bar tender cleaning his glasses behind the counter.

They sat at a table near a distant wall. It was small and already had a pitcher and two glasses on it, Celes raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"What is this about Setzer?" her voice was cold, her eyes frigid. Her emotional defenses were ready for a full on assault from the young man. Setzer was taken back from her sudden change in mood.

"Is something wrong?" he poured her a glass of ale. Celes let the glass sit on the table, its contents floating up and down like the ocean.

"Nothing is wrong, not with me. I'm acting as I usually do Setzer, I expect you to do the same."

"We'll see. I haven't seen you since that night."

Celes was astonished. She was expecting him to dance around with childish banter, to antagonize her with the allure of faith and luck, but no such thing had occurred. She awkwardly stared into the contents of her glass, collecting her thoughts on the matter at hand.

"I haven't wanted to be seen since that night." She shot back defensively. She had hoped to get a response she expected from him, but had no luck. It was odd, depending on luck now, Celes realized why she hated it so much; it gives you no control.

Setzer looked troubled.

"Why…why exactly haven't you wanted to be seen Celes."

"What's the matter with you?"

Setzer looked shocked. This woman was a mystery to him, a puzzle to solve. Now anger devoured the young woman's features.

"What do you mean?"

"Your pissing me off. Act like yourself, I can handle that. Serious conversations aren't your forte, its creeping me out." For once, Celes sounded like an average teenager. Her maturity had faded, her composer gone. She was clearly agitated with this man.

"I thought you didn't like easy going people, that they were full with…how do you put it, 'bull shit'? Yes that was the word. So now that I'm not full of shit, you want me to be Celes, I should be asking you the very same question you ask of me."

"I-I…" Celes shrunk back in her seat. Her anger swiftly melted into bashfulness. The blond inhaled and exhailed deeply, trying to compose herself. Setzer reached for her delicate hand, she quickly withdrew before contact was achieved. Celes glared at him with a look that could kill. After a few moments, she pushed her chair out, standing gracefully.

She brushed her sheet of snowy hair behind her back, drawing herself to her full height. She gave Setzer one more glare before speaking.

"That night was a mistake Setzer, you obviously knew how to take advantage of me when I was being foolish. That night was nothing but weakness on my part, and lecherous on yours. As I said before Setzer, I wish to be scarce in your company, lets keep it that way."

Setzer stood as well, obviously angered by the ex-general's words. His fists were balled at his sides.

"How dare you say such a thing to me. I admit I've been a bit promiscuous in my past, but I'm not stupid enough to even try such a thing on such a strong, independent woman like yourself. No, that only works on the weak, and you Celes, are far from weak."

"I was weak at the current point n time, and you obviously took advantage of me. Please stay away from me Setzer, or I will be forced to take offensive action."

"You truly are the ice queen. Tell me General Chere, is this how you won Locke over? Or perhaps you never did win him dear, perhaps he was very gleeful when this new world order sent him hundreds, perhaps thousands of miles away from you. Yes, I imagine dealing with you made him very troubled, so he made sure he wouldn't have to deal with you when this world of ruin commenced."

SLAP.

A loud buzz rang through the room as Celes hand hit Setzer's cheek. A red hand mark had already begun to burn his flesh. He dared not touch it while his assaulter was still present. Celes eyes bore into his, unlike they ever had before. Without another word, the young woman turned her back to him, quickly walking out of the pub door.

Setzer stood for a few moments, stunned at what had just taken place.

"I went too far," he murmured to himself. "Why would I say something as heartless as that, that woman…that woman just pushes you to your limits. Damn. How will I fix this…"

"Nice job man."

Setzer's gaze fell on the bar tender.

"Shut up." He spat. The man snickered.

"Quite a way to treat a lady, tell me do you charm all of the women that way Mr. Gabbiani?"

"I said shut up!"

Setzer frequented this pub, and the bar tender had never seen him this riled. He decided to keep his mouth shut as the wandering gambler left the empty pub.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Celes stormed out of the town, not caring about the passers by staring at her strangely. She didn't care if the others were waiting, she didn't care if they wanted to go into Owzer's home with her. She just wanted to be alone. Her face showed nothing of the battles raging inside of her heart, if they had she would be truly frightful.

The young woman stormed into the entrance hatch of the Falcon. The floor boards sounded as if they would crack and break under the heavy footsteps of the ex-general. Her breathing was heavy as she made her way back to her chambers.

"Lady Celes?"

She turned. Cyan stood at the end of the hall. Oddly enough, concern filled his features. He cautiously walked up to the young woman, stopping a few feet in front of her. He locked his eyes on hers, trying to get a read on what she was feeling. He had no luck.

"Lady Celes, I thought that you were with the others in Jidor."

"I was." She responded heartlessly. Her voice contained a devilish aura to its tone. The older man took a few steps back.

"What made you leave their company?"

"A lecherous gambler made me leave."

"I see."

The two merely stood for a few seconds. Cyan stroked his mustache awkwardly, Celes averted her gaze to the floor boards of the airship.

"I don't believe he's a lecher Lady Celes."

"Alright. Let's say he isn't a lecher for one brief moment in time. If he isn't a lecher, then he's a bastard."

"Hmph."

"Hmph? That's all you can say, hmph? Not only are you old, you're a fool."

"No need for disrespect Lady Celes."

"Whatever." She scoffed. "I don't give a damn about your feelings Cyan, I have other things to deal with right now."

"Like your own."

Celes gasped. Cyan wasn't usually that forward, at least not with her. The ex-general and retainer rarely spoke, for obvious reasons. Celes knew that no matter what she did, he would never trust her. It was odd for Cyan to show such open concern for her.

"W-what do you-"

"Please Lady Celes. Everyone can see what's been going on between you and Sir Setzer. We all aren't blind you know."

"What the hell are you talking about? Nothing goes on between Setzer and me."

"Don't deny it. You act as you did with Sir Locke when your with Sir Setzer. I'd assume your bruting is how you show your affections. Your anger is how you show your passion. Your demeanor is how you show your-"

"Shut up!"

Cyan abruptly stopped. Celes glared at him, rage clearly filling her sapphire eyes.

"Don't act as if you know me, don't act as if you care. You never cared, none of you ever did. I was only tolerable because Locke tolerated me. Now he's gone, so you all want nothing to do with me. Hell I don't even want anything to do with me."

"No. You shut yourself out Lady Celes, you shut yourself out from all of us. We try to get close, try to become your friends. You freeze any entrance to your heart. I'm surprised you accuse us of doing what you do to us all the time. Do you even know the meaning of friendship, of compassion, of comrades?"

"I've never needed friends. My comrades betrayed me at a little place known as the Magitek Research Facility. I believe you were present then Cyan."

The man looked ashamed. He lowered his gaze, a brief moment of silence clouding the hallway.

"I…I was wrong." He whispered. Celes ears perked up.

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I was wrong Lady Celes. I judged you because of your former actions, not looking at your true character. You are a very loyal woman. I hope you can forgive me for my false accusations."

"I could, but will I…" she chuckled. Her face lit up with glee.

"I'll have to think about it," she turned to walk to her room. "With that Cyan, I bid you ado."

Celes closed her door behind her. Cyan sighed hopelessly.

"Sir Setzer wants such a woman, I have no idea why. She isn't worthy for romance in my opinion."

Cyan walked to the ladder leading to the deck. He slowly climbed it, disappearing from view.

Celes slammed her door behind her. She turned making sure it was locked. All of her emotion spilled out as she fell onto her bed. She sobbed hysterically. She bore her face into the pillow, clenching the cloth between her fingers.

"Setzer's right," she bawled. "I did drive Locke away."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up? I know I haven't been updating lately, I've been real busy with college. I kinda left you guys hanging at a critical point in the story, I hate it when people do that to stories I'm reading, so please accept my apologies. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

Celes swiftly dried her tears a few minutes after her outburst. It felt strange, to simply lose control of what you were feeling; to lose control of your dignity and pride, but it felt necessary to Celes at the point. She had no idea what on earth she was feeling. Her head thought one thing, and her heart said another.

Celes sat up. She made sure her face looked as if she hadn't been crying incase anyone decided to barge in at a moments notice. Luckily she had a lot of time to herself; it seemed that everyone was tied up at Owzer's home.

"What's the matter with me…" she thought out loud. She enjoyed speaking to herself alone. She did it often in the Empire, it really helped her clear her thoughts…and conscience.

"What's wrong with me. Why was I so shaken by Setzer's words. I've never felt this way before…I've never been so shaken by what anyone's said. But his words probably have a ring of truth to them, that's why Locke has been impossible to find…" she hung her head in shame.

"I drove him away. Perhaps what Cyan said has a ring of truth to it as well, have I really been driving everyone away…do I even care?"

She thought back to her encounters with each Returner in the World of Ruin. She pondered for a long while…there were none. She had no encounters with any Returner. A few dabbled through her memory, but only one stuck out in her mind…Setzer.

Setzer was the only one who cared to even make contact with her. Was he the only one that cared? He was the only one who even wanted to put out the effort to get to know her, to try and break her icy defenses. He was the only one…who felt any kind of compassion towards her.

Even the light hearted, selfless Terra avoided her. She tried here and there to befriend the blond, but never put much effort into it. Setzer was the only one in the entire band of rebels that wanted to know her. Celes couldn't help but admire the gambler for his determination…and dedication.

"Interesting…" she brushed her chin with her delicate fingertips. "I suppose he does care, but to what extent…I wonder…"

Celes closed her eyes letting her thoughts consume her. She thought of her dreams, consisting of Locke…and Setzer. She knew her feelings for Locke, she was positive of those. But Setzer…

There had to be a reason the two were intertwined in her dreams. She thought to the many times she stood next to the gambler on the deck of the large flying machine, the feelings that washed over her…comfort, security…passion. But what did it mean? She felt the same feelings while with Locke, but those feelings felt more and more distant with each passing day. Did she…love Setzer?

"Impossible." Her eyes snapped open. "Impossible, why would I love him. Its not like he feels the same way anyway, so there's no point in even entertaining the thought. Damn I must be going berserk." She shook her head, her snowy locks dancing around her face. "I don't get it. Perhaps I don't want to get it."

A light knock rapped against her door. She knew who it was. Celes composed herself before calling him forth.

"What is it Setzer?"

The door swiftly opened. It was the silver haired gambler, a look of distress creasing his face. Celes stared at him amused.

"I see guilt has consumed you. I'm quite pleased."

"Ha ha." He commented sarcastically. He walked up to the petite woman, his gaze not leaving hers. Celes looked at him interestingly.

"Is there something you need?"

"I…well I…" Setzer searched for the proper words to express himself. Celes chuckled.

"If you come into someone's private chambers, you should at least know what you wish to say before hand Setzer. Otherwise, you look the fool."

"Really, I'll keep that in mind before I come see you, then I won't get my head cut off."

"Perhaps." Her lips curled for one brief moment before returning to their former state. "Perhaps you should practice that for other conversations as well, not merely for me. But I do thank you for the thought of using it solely on me, that is very kind indeed."

"What did you just say, were you thanking me Celes? Better yet, did you just say I was kind? Are you feeling feverish?"

"No. I've just been analyzing the past few months with the Returners, that's all. I've come to a revelation, would you like to hear it?"

"I would."

"Alright," she inhaled deeply, hoping she wouldn't regret her next words. She prayed she could confide in the young man.

"You are the only person who has given any effort in befriending me."

It felt like hours before either of them spoke again. Celes fidgeted with her hair for a long while, which she never had done before. It felt comforting for some reason. Setzer merely stood, analyzing her every motion, her every feature, her every breath.

"An interesting deduction," Setzer finally said. "You are quite right by the way."

"I know, I'm always right."

Setzer grinned coyly.

"You are always right Celes. That's what I adore about you, you are always right. Your also always very stubborn, very direct and very independent."

"I see. You are correct accept for one thing. No one can always be right."

Setzer's eyebrow rose.

"But you just said-"

"It was a test for you. No one is always right, if they were then there would be no point to life. If I were always right, I would make no mistakes, need no opinions, and need no help."

"I see. But you always say you needn't help."

"I've been wrong Setzer. I've been wrong about a lot of things." She inhaled deeply. Her eyes wandered around the cramped room. Setzer cleared his throat.

"I'd like to tell you what I've come for Celes."

"Go ahead."

"I…I would like to apologize for my words in the pub. I had no right to-"

"You were just upset. I'm not condoning your actions, for those words were truly hurtful. I don't think you could ever take them back, for they are what you feel somewhere inside. It was an impulse on your part, a bad one but never the less an impulse. I…I suppose I can accept your apology, if you swear not to say such things in the future."

"Thank you Celes." Relief filled the room. .

"I sware on my lucky deck of cards I will never say such things again."

"Oh my, a sworn oath on your comrades in arms. You are serious."

"I am." They both laughed warmly, not tearing from one another's gaze.

"Thank you for caring for me so much Setzer. It truly feels good, I never thought I could open up to someone like this again…not after, you know."

"I do know Celes. Please don't dwell in the past anymore. Pain doesn't suit your features."

Celes smiled warmly. She felt like the ice had melted from her heart when she was with him.

Setzer took one of her thin hands in his own, kissing it before releasing it once more.

"I must depart dear Celes. I have a ship to fly after all."

"By the way, what happened in Owzer's home?"

"Ah yes. We required magicite, and Relm."

"Nice spoils."

"Nice indeed. We need to regroup and choose our next destination. Terra has something for you by the way. She wishes to give it to you when you cross paths again."

"Very well."

Setzer walked to the door, a smile of glee never left his lips. He glanced at the woman one last time before closing the door.

Celes lay back down. She closed her eyes soaking in the surreal interaction.

"Setzer…" she muttered. "I have a feeling we'll get along much better now."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: An update, O.O, can it truly be real, am I hallucinating?**

**No, it is an update, after a long while. Sorry guys, I've been working on other stories lately. I hope to be done with this soon, but have no idea how to bring this to a close. If anyone has any ideas, please leave them in reviews, I need the input! Thanks for waiting for an update, here's chapter 13.**

**Chapter 13**

Celes left her chambers shortly after Setzer left the room. She made her way to the deck of the Falcon, taking her usual place on the wooden planks. Her eyes scanned the world beneath her, it looked less ghastly in the skies.

The young woman didn't notice the others on deck examining her. Strange looks were fixated on their features as they took interest in Celes mannerisms. Celes cared not to direct her attention to them; after all, she didn't care what was racing through their minds. Right now, she wished for only her thoughts to plague her.

"Uh…Celes?" a small voice asked. Celes didn't acknowledge it.

"Celes, I…" the voice grew stronger now. Celes brushed a strand of hair from her cheek.

"Celes, I want to talk to you. Will you at least acknowledge me?"

"No Terra. You didn't address me, you merely said my name a few times and tried to speak to me. That in my opinion is not a proper greeting. The proper way to greet someone, is to address them with strength in your voice, not fear and hesitation."

"Dear me Celes, can you drop your military training for one second?" Terra sounded serious, but smiled broadly.

"I wanted to give you something."

"I heard. Do you have it, or are you just telling me this."

"No. I would never approach you without my thoughts or affairs in order. I have it right here. Here you go."

Terra outstretched her hand. A piece of parchment was fluttering between her fingertips. Without turning, Celes reached out her hand and took it, not motioning her eyes to look at the parchment.

"Are you at least going to read it, or ask what it is?"

"No. I'll read it when I'm willing to devote my full attention to it. I care not to know what it is, and unless you relinquish the information willingly I will not ask for it. I can decipher what it is on my own time."

The green haired woman rolled her eyes.

"It's something we found in Owzer's home. It was hidden behind a portrait of Emperor Gehstaul. I think its some kind of riddle or puzzle, but I can't figure it out. Neither can any one else, so we figured you might have a go at it. Good luck."

"Luck is for fools."

"Alright Celes. Then good…good whatever you want to call it." She walked away.

Everyone looked at Celes backside oddly. Everyone except Setzer, Setzer merely grinned.

Celes stood stationary for a few moments more, then retreated into the lower deck. A sigh of relief filled the air.

"Strange woman…" Cyan muttered. Sabin nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how to read her either. She's strange, I guess being in the Empire your whole life really takes a toll on ya…"

"I suppose so Sir Sabin. I hope it can be overcome before long."

"You're telling me. But that's a huge chip on your shoulders. Celes seems like she can take it on though."

"Agreed."

Celes sat on a couch in the common room below deck. She had the room to herself, so she unlaced her boots and let her small feet be exposed. She relaxed her senses for a few seconds until looking at the parchment received from Terra. She squinted at the scribble on the yellow page.

_The phoenix lies where the mountains make a star._

That was all it said. Celes read it over once more, then pondered for a long while.

"Phoenix, like the bird?" she inhaled and exhaled deeply, as she usually did when processing information.

"Hm, phoenix, I thought that bird was merely a myth…unless…" she looked down at the parchment once again.

"Unless it isn't the bird. Or perhaps it is, in esper form. Perhaps there is a phoenix, but not one that is solely the mythical bird. It must be an esper…now what was that legend again…"

Celes thought for a long while until it all flooded back into her memory. She was taught everything about espers in the Empire; it was part of her Magitek training. Know their power…and you can own it.

"Phoenix, the esper that can supposedly bring back the dead," she recited it as if she were a machine reciting data. "It rises from the dead, every time it dies. It can raise the dead every time it revives itself. Can this be the location of that esper?"

Celes thought to the phrase. _Where the mountains make a star._

There has to be some formation of landmass that makes a star…but they hadn't seen it as of yet. Perhaps it didn't exist, after all, every demon and hidden location was uncovered by the shift of the world, so why not this one if it existed? No, it couldn't exist, it must have just been some drunken man's idea of a practical joke. Celes threw the parchment on the floor.

"Well that was a waste of time. How could they not figure that out, morons."

"They just aren't as smart as you Miss Chere. You shouldn't be so hard on them though, they tried their best with that riddle."

Celes scoffed.

"Can you ever make your presence known before barging in on a private moment, or must you always be so intrusive?"

"Your conversations are free game whilst here, this isn't your chambers. Besides, it'll teach you not to speak to yourself so much. If anyone else caught you doing so all the time, they would say you were mad."

"And why don't you say so?"

"Because I do the same."

Setzer had sat next to Celes on the couch after climbing under the deck. He looked at the parchment on the floor, his eyes fixated on it.

"Was it really that hard for you?"

"No. It was just simple deduction. I have more information then them though, so I suppose I shouldn't be so hard on them."

"I believe you should. After all, that wasn't so hard to solve."

Celes looked at him curiously.

"You figured it out?" she asked, truly baffled. The gambler smiled coyly.

"But of course. A traveler as seasoned as myself knows of such information. It was fairly simple to connect the dots."

"I see, and why didn't you tell them?"

"Ah, a gambler never reveals their hand to their opponent. I might need this information later, for now it is merely a chip in my pile."

Celes smiled slyly.

"Tricky bastard, I love it."

"I'm glad you do. I love it as well."

"One question though, why treat them in such a way? I don't think you should act as if they're opponents in a game of poker, but that is the pot calling the kettle black I suppose."

"No Celes, they are two entirely different circumstances yours and mine. The way I see it, I won't see any of them very much after we complete our goal. I don't even know if I want to see them again."

"Why."

"I enjoy being in the skies, not tied down to one place. This is my home. I am positive that when this is all over they will all have a home on the ground. But I stay in the sky, land where I wish and take off again at a moments notice. I will always live my life like that until my dying days, and that is why I will rarely see any of them after this."

"Sounds nice…" Celes voice grew yearnful. "To be as free as a bird, tied down to no one. I often dream of an existence like that, but fear if I had one it would be ripped away from me swiftly." She gasped, not realizing she had exposed her emotions in such a way. Her eyes frantically stared at the man, waiting for his reaction.

"You can have that Celes." Was his warm reply. The woman's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?"

"You can have that. After all of this, stay with me Celes. I will ensure your freedom on this vessel, you and I can soar to the stars together." He took her hands in his. His eyes locked on hers, two sets of eyes absorbed in one another.

"Stay with me after this Celes. I promise we can both be as free as birds if we stay together after the world is saved from that clown. So what do you say, will you place your chip in my pile?" his eyes filled with passion and desire.

Before even giving it a second thought, Celes responded.

"Yes. Yes Setzer, I want that very much, thank you. Thank you…for everything."

Setzer pulled the woman into his arms, embracing her warmly. The two looked into one another's eyes blissfully.

Neither of them fought as their lips intertwined once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: Here's another chapter, only one more to go after this. I think I figured out how to end this, I hope you guys like the ending I chose. Enjoy Chapter 14.**

**Chapter 14**

Several weeks passed after Celes and Setzer made their pact. After that day, they both seemed to understand one another perfectly, for now they were rarely found apart from one another. Celes still acted as she usually did towards the others, but in private she lowered her defenses with the gambler. She knew this was a gamble, but was willing to take the risk. She hadn't felt this way…since she was with Locke.

The other Returners paid no mind to the sudden change in Celes company. They cared not to try and understand the ex-general any more. It took far too much effort, and they had more important things to do; like destroy the new world order that was Kefka.

Celes spent her nights in Setzer's chambers learning the various card games and casino tricks the gambler could only know from years at his trade. The blond found them interesting, and absorbed the information with vigor. She examined every turn and hand she drew, not taking these games with luck or fate, but strategy. It was one of these hands that led the two into an interesting conversation one night.

"Do you think you've got this hand won Miss Chere?" Setzer teased. He had taken to calling her 'Miss Chere' when they played. It was now a pet name for him, not an insult as it was previously. Celes face stayed stern.

"Perhaps. What do you think Mr. Gabbiani? Are you willing to fold and see?"

"Hm…" Setzer acted as if he were seriously thinking of her proposition. "I think I would rather see your hand Miss Chere, throw them down."

Celes scoffed. She obeyed and laid her hand on the table. Setzer's eyes gleamed.

"A strait, not bad. But it can't beat a royal flush my dear." He placed his hand on the table. Celes groaned.

"Damn, not again. I never lose in such trivial things, why am I losing now."

"Now now don't say something you can't take back. These things are not trivial at all. Don't insult my profession in such a way Miss Chere."

"Whatever. Fine, it isn't trivial. I don't care what you want to call these games, either way I keep on losing and its pissing me off."

"I have a theory on why you persist in losing. Would you like to hear it?"

"I'm all ears. I'll hear anything if it'll help me beat you in a game of cards."

"Very well, but I'm positive you won't like it."

"I don't care just tell me." She grew impatient. Setzer smirked.

"Alright then. I do believe you aren't winning, because you don't believe in luck or fate."

"Dear god." she rolled her eyes a bit too noticeably. Setzer chuckled.

"You said you'd hear my theory. I'm almost positive that your lack of Lady Luck and faith are what make you lose these hands. After all, poker, blackjack and virtually every gambling game is based on chance. Now how can someone win any of those games without luck on their side."

"Luck has nothing to do with life, neither does fate. It never helps your life choices, nor does it ever help those who believe in it. Has it ever helped you?"

"Yes."

"Oh please." The young woman exhaled frustrated. "Fine then gambler, tell me when it helped you."

"When a dying world took my wings and I was wandering the earth lost for three years, a young woman came into the pub I vacated in Kolingen and spoke to me, giving me the faith to persevere and bring the world back to its former glory. She gave me the fighting spirit that I thought I had lost when I lost my wings, she gave me the spirit to live again. And that my dear, was no type of strategy or tactic I had planned out. It was no planned tactic to ensure that I would meet her, no. It was luck and fate that led her to me. And it was luck and fate that made her sit across from me today."

Celes was breathless. She had never heard such words from anyone before. She had never heard anyone speak as if she were some bekon of hope, some angel sent from the heavens. She was only called a butcher, imperial bitch, but now…now she was being called a savior of sorts.

The color in her cheeks slowly turned crimson. The room was silent for a long while as the two soaked in the moment. Setzer swallowed hard, composing himself for what he was about to say.

"You still give me that hope you know. You are the only one that shows strength without fear of what is yet to come. You are the only one that doesn't feel strapped down by others, that can stand on her own two feet without the help of anyone else. That impresses me Celes. Even in this dying world, you still stand alone."

"I don't know if that's a gift or a curse, it hasn't done much for me lately."

"Yes it has. It's kept you focused on the primary goal at hand. I admire you for that. I also admire you for your determination, intellect, and independence. I've admired you for that since the day I stole you from that opera, Maria." He smiled jokingly. She returned the smile.

"Maria doesn't suit me. I'm not an opera twit you know."

"I know. You are far superior to Maria."

Celes leaned back in her chair. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, her thoughts swimming with the silver haired man's words. She closed her eyes for a few moments, and then opened them again. Setzer had been staring at her.

"Yes…" she asked.

"Is it a crime to watch a beauty ponder?"

"How do you know I'm pondering something."

"I know when you get like this your thinking. It always interests me when you're like this you know."

"Whatever." She replied flatly. "I'm leaving. Goodbye."

"Leave your hand, I want my full deck. For solitaire."

"Oh my, like I would steal a handful of your cards. Goodness, men."

Celes pushed her chair out and walked towards the door. She reached it, glanced back at the young man, then left the room.

Setzer leaned back in his chair, reclining to place his feet on the table. A sly smirk crossed his lips.

"I've got her. I can tell," he shuffled his deck of cards swiftly.

"She loves me, it's written all over her face. Looks like someone owes me some gold."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: OK people, here's the final chapter in this story. I'm glad I made some fans with this, and hope you will come back and read my sequel to this which will be written in the near future. An epilogue will follow, I hope you guys like the ending as much as I do.**

**Thanks for all of your support in writing this; it means a lot to me that people help me improve my writing by leaving very helpful reviews. **

**But now I'm just rambling, I'm sure you guys want to read the ending of this story, so here it is.**

**Chapter 15**

It was time; there was no avoiding it now. The time was now to confront Kefka, defeat him and bring the world back to its former glory.

The Returners were gathered on the dock of the Falcon, planning their next move. They were clustered in one area of the sturdy ship, their heads pondering their next move. Everyone; except Celes.

Celes stood next to the captain of the airship, the two looking odd apart from the group of eleven heroes on the opposite side of the deck.

They could hear chatter flow from the huddle at odd intervals, but could never decipher a word edge wise. The two glanced at the others, then at one another.

The Falcon was circling around no place in particular; Setzer was merely giving the others time to think of their next move. After an hour of this absent minded circling, he decided to land on an island.

The silver haired man glanced at Celes, motioning his hand to have her follow him. She nodded her head and followed Setzer under deck.

The two gave the eleven Returners one sarcastic glance before submerging under deck.

The duo went to the captain's quarters. Setzer politely opened the door for Celes. She entered, situating herself on a couch near the door. Setzer closed the door and followed suit.

The two sat silently for a few moments; but not in an awkward silence. They had grown on each other and rather enjoyed one another's company now. It had been three days since their last game of cards. Celes had not stopped trying to analyze Setzer's last words since then; but simply could not. She couldn't wrap her head around his words; how luck and fate could actually help someone through life. It had never helped her, so why would it help someone else?

She rubbed her hand with her fingertips. Her eyes wandered around the room.

Minutes passed before either of them spoke. Celes was the first one to start their conversation.

"Setzer…" she began. For the first time, her voice was hesitant. Setzer directed his full attention towards her.

"Yes?"

"I…I was thinking about what you said. You know, about letting luck and fate play a role in your life."

"Have you decided to anti up with Lady Luck?"

"I…" she averted her gaze. "I used to believe in it, when I was a little girl. I believed that it would take me away from the Empire, that I would be able to live a normal life if fate just intervened. It never did, and I was forced to live the life of a Magitek soldier."

"I see. You weren't given a choice." His eyes grew sympathetic. Celes grew irritated.

"Don't pity me," she snapped. "Don't you dare pity me. It is I who should pity you for being such a fool."

"I just…fine. I don't pity you, I pity the predicaments you've had to face in your lifetime. It must've been hard being a general in the Empire. But tell me Celes, what made you lose hope. It must have been something traumatic if it could rattle you in such a way."

"My infusions." She responded bluntly. "I was infused when I was a child, I barely even remember it. The only thing I do remember is…the hopelessness I felt. I felt so alone…so afraid. That's when I lost all hope; that's when I knew. The key to survival was obeying them."

"Obeying…"

"The Emperor. I wouldn't survive any other way. I had to obey everything he said; or else I would have been dead a long time ago, or at least branded a traitor far sooner than I had been. That's just how life is."

"Hmm…that is rough. I wish your life didn't have to be that way. Tell me Celes, did you speak to Locke about these things?"

Celes laughed heartily.

"Speak to Locke, about this? Are you berserk? No no, he was far too busy dealing with his dead girlfriend," her last words were said bitterly. "He also had issues of his own to deal with. Besides, I didn't feel as comfortable with him as I do with you. He always seemed to have an ulterior motive, but you don't Setzer. No, I trust you fully."

"Thank you Celes, that means a lot to me." He smiled at the blond warmly. "I truly am grateful that you trust me so deeply to tell me such intimate things about yourself."

"I see. Well to be honest, it does feel sort of good. When speaking to the right person that is." She smiled back at the man genuinely.

"Celes, I have something to tell you." The gambler inhaled deeply. This was the biggest gamble he ever would make.

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Setzer, we're ready. You and Celes need to hear our plan." Terra cried from atop the Falcon.

"Damn," he swore under his breath. "This, this'll have to wait until after we kick Kefka's ass. Is that alright with you Miss Chere?"

"Fine." She answered flatly. She would never let him know, she was itching to know his next words.

The two emerged from under deck, meeting the remaining eleven on the wooden planks of the majestic flying machine.

They listened to the Returners plan to ambush the mad man's tower; separate into three groups, and take the tower down in chunks. Celes found no flaw in this plan, and agreed with it fully; it didn't go against any tactic she had known of. In fact, it was the most common and effective strategy she had ever seen in the military. She had used it often to besiege towns whilst in the Empire.

"Sounds like a plan." She acknowledged. "Now who will be in what group?"

"Well," Edgar began. "We thought we would have our talents separated into groups of four. Since some of us share similar talents, we separated the groups as such; Since Terra has such strong magic skills, she will be the leader of one group. Celes, you are an excellent swordsman and mage, so you will lead the second. I will lead the third group…because I am a leader." He flashed the group a coy smile. "Now from there the groups will consist of…"

They separated into their respective groups. Celes and Setzer were not in the same group together. Celes hid the anger she had from that fact morph into focus on the upcoming battle. She braced herself for the horrors that awaited her in the devil's tower. The blond glanced at Setzer before their descent.

"Good luck." She mouthed. A hint of compassion filled the air.

"Good luck." He mouthed back.

The groups leaped off of the airship, landing on platforms that led to Kefka's tower.

It was done. The battle was won. Now all that was left was to escape the tower.

The Returners had gone through many obstacles before, but never this. It was as if the insane clown had made sure whoever killed him would go down with him. The tower collapsed with each laboring step.

The champions were worn and weak, but they knew they had to escape to be able to enjoy the world that their labor had created; the new world of life and promise. The new world…of hope.

For once in her entire life, Celes was smiling. Not just a polite smile, or a smile to exchange with another's smile, but a true smile that she felt. One that had been locked inside of her for twenty years. This was her chance.

It was as if with the destruction of the world of ruin, her past sins had been wiped clean. Her past butcheries, her past battles, had all been washed away with what she had done here and now. She had destroyed Kefka's tower, and that would brand her as a hero; no longer a general, no longer a murderer. A hero. Her life was changed from this day forward, and she hoped that she could change along with it.

Celes was absorbed in her thoughts. The dropping of a trinket was the only thing that snapped her back to reality.

She looked back and gasped.

Her rose; the rose Cid had given her when she was little had fallen onto some debris. She swiftly back tracked to retrieve it.

"Celes!" Setzer cried. "Celes, we have to go. Hurry up!"

"One moment." She snapped.

The blond knelt down to pick up her rose. When she did, the land beneath her crumbled. She soon found herself hanging onto a ledge for dear life.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to take her. Her eyes were crammed shut. She looked up when she felt a strong grip around her wrist. She gasped.

"Setzer!?"

"I'm not going to let you back out of your word," he said through clenched teeth. "After all, you can't soar through the skies with me if your dead." He lifted her up onto solid ground.

Amazement and shock filled the ex-general's features. She stared at the gambler for a long while.

"Why would you do that!?" she demanded.

"Is it really not obvious Celes? I-"

The ground began to crumble once more. Setzer swiftly picked the pale woman up and darted to the rooms exit. He put her down at the door, letting her go through it first. As the two left, the room collapsed completely.

They had made it. They were on the airship now. The only thing to do was escape. Setzer pushed some levers on the steering wheel to propel the Falcon forward. A transformed Terra led the way.

They had taken off; they were home free. Celes snowy sheet of hair streamed behind her as she stood next to the captain, a look of sheer joy on her face. It swiftly faded as the half-esper girl morphed to her usual form and began falling quickly towards the earth below.

Celes felt…concerned for the girl's welfare. She didn't really care for her company, at all. But she had led them to their escape from the tower. Celes stood at the nose of the ship, scanning the sky for her. She spotted her swiftly.

"There!" she shouted. "There Setzer, go!"

The man followed her directions without hesitation. He made a steep dive, unnerving the others on the ship. Terra now laid on the deck.

Celes knelt down next to the woman, feeling for a pulse. There was a steady beating in the woman's wrist.

"She's fine." She whispered. She turned to the silver haired man and nodded her head.

"Right. She's fine everyone." He repeated. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

From then on it was smooth sailing. The thirteen warriors no longer needed to fight; instead they enjoyed the scenery their dedication had created.

Celes stood next to Setzer once more. The gambler flew so fast, her hair whipped behind her. It made her look majestic.

Setzer stole glances at the woman every chance he got. His smile was as joyous as hers. They had done it, together.

"This is how it'll be from now on Celes, do you like it?" he asked earnestly.

"Love it." She replied warmly. "I feel…so different now. It's…interesting."

"Always the serious one." He answered. "Just enjoy the moment, you don't have to analyze every emotion that flows through your veins, just soak it in. I have a lot more to teach you my dear."

"I have a lot to teach you. Like how to be intelligent in some parts of your life."

"Ha ha." He mocked. His face grew stern.

"Celes, there was something I wanted to tell you before this. I…I'd like to tell you now."

"Proceed." She fixed her gaze on Setzer, waiting for what he had to say. Bracing herself for what he had to say.

"I…I…love you. I've loved you for a very long time, I don't even know when it started. I just know that it happened. Well, do you have anything to say?"

"Interesting…" was her reply. Setzer scoffed.

"Interesting am I? You make even the strongest of men want to run and hide from your wrath."

"Thank you. For both compliments. I'm flattered you think of me in such a way." Her eyes spoke volumes to the young man. Setzer directed his attention back to the skies.

"Celes, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship."

"Likewise. I'm sure I'll enjoy your company on this large ship. It'll be…"

"Interesting."

She laughed. He laughed too.

The two enjoyed the sights by each other's side. There was nothing more either of them had to say. They knew what was to come from their futures; and it was going to be wonderful.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been two days since their victory against Kefka. The Returners were still together, enjoying the sights. It was only when Edgar said he needed to return to Figaro that their celebration ended.

Setzer dropped the warriors at their respective homes; Terra at Mobliz, Cyan and Gau to Doma, Relm and Strago to Thamasa, Edgar and Sabin to Figaro. It took a few hours for every one of the band of heroes to be taken to their destinations. Finally, Celes was the only one that remained on the ship.

Her face looked pensive. Setzer examined her for a while before asking her what she was thinking about.

"Something on your mind?"

"…" Celes didn't respond. Setzer grew weary.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No, of course not." Her answer was a rushed one. She didn't want him to think she didn't want this, for she wanted it dearly.

"I was just thinking…if Locke was still alive. We looked everywhere and couldn't find him, do you think he's alright?"

"I think he can take care of himself. After all, a skilled thief like that has to know how to take care of himself, under any circumstances. I'm positive he's still alive."

"Treasure hunter." She responded. Setzer rolled his eyes.

"Tomato, tomato. Let me guess though, you want to look for him?"

"Yes, I do. I have some things I want to tell him."

"I see, and what would those be?" dread filled the young man's eyes. Celes smirked.

"It's between me and him. Do you mind? I figured we could try Kolingen first, do you fancy that?"

"You really want to look for him now?"

"Yes. I'd like to know he's safe, as would everyone else I assume. Do you mind?"

"Alright Celes," he looked defeated. "Let's get going."

"Thank you Setzer. I love you." Her last words were filled with passion. Setzer looked at her in amazement.

"W-w…why…"

"Didn't I tell you before? I didn't want everyone to over hear me. It isn't proper for a woman to express her feeling publicly, at least not a woman of my caliber." A proud grin graced her lips. Setzer chuckled.

"You are a woman of extraordinary caliber Celes. Alright, time to look for that moron. Are you ready for the take off of your life?"

Celes nodded.

Setzer slowly raised the Falcon. When it was a few feet off the ground, it darted skyward as fast as it possibly could. Celes laughed joyfully as her hair flew independently from her body.

The airship dashed into the horizon, a new adventure to be had by the two kindred spirits.


End file.
